


seven year battle

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Seven years is a long time to keep a secret.





	seven year battle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

His name, ironically, is Hayato. Kame didn’t name him, and besides, he was born way before Gokusen 2 was on his Drama Wiki page. That doesn’t stop Jin from claiming his namesake, though, even if was only a character he played.

When Hayato was born, Kame was eighteen. He’d met a cute girl and had a secret relationship, as idols do, and to this day he’ll swear to you that he used protection. There was never any question of paternity – she hadn’t been with anyone else and the tiny, chubby baby had his eyes. Ueda had said “Sometimes these things just happen,” and back then Ueda was the wisest person Kame knew.

Seven years is a long time to keep a secret. Kame’s honestly surprised it’s never come out, particularly with all of the negative publicity surrounding his dramas. The paparazzi are clearly too busy trying to label him as a violent drunk of questionable sexuality than discover his illegitimate child.

“Papa,” Hayato says, crawling up to the couch to sit next to Kame. He’s seven years old, but he’s small for his age and Kame knows that’s from his genes. “What are you watching?”

Kame glances at the TV, which he’d just noticed is on. “Nothing,” he replies. “Something you want to watch?”

“Nope,” Hayato replies, grinning with a mouth full of missing baby teeth.

Laughing, Kame reaches for the remote. “Let’s watch something together, then.”

“I want to watch Papa sing,” Hayato says.

“You want to watch a KAT-TUN concert?” Kame asks, surprised, and Hayato nods. “Okay, which one?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hayato replies. “I’ve seen them all.”

“Of course you have,” Kame says under his breath as he flips through his DVDs, trying to decide which one is the _least_ inappropriate for his son. None of them are, really, but Cartoon KAT-TUN II You seems like the most kid-friendly. As long as Kame fast-forwards through Koki’s solo.

Hayato curls up in his lap as they watch, Kame softly singing along with the songs. It’s funny to watch all six of them again after being five for so long, but now it’s a fond memory. Kame smiles as he thinks back to that time – Hayato was almost three, Jin was lost, and Koki didn’t have any hair.

It doesn’t take long for Hayato to fall asleep, and Kame expects it. They’d been up for a long time, since as early as Ayaka had agreed to let Kame pick him up. They didn’t really have any kind of custody arrangement, but when Kame had free time and Hayato didn’t have school, he was welcome to take him.

Kame couldn’t ask for a better baby mama than Ayaka. She’s totally laid back about it, stressing to Hayato the importance of keeping Papa’s identity quiet, and not just because Kame sends her money regularly. She’s just a cool girl, at seventeen and now at twenty-four, despite their relationship fizzling before Hayato was even born. Although if you ask her, she’d always known that she wasn’t what Kame needed.

Sometimes Kame thinks that Ayaka was only okay with the breakup because Kame doesn’t date women, but he’s not complaining. It works for them. He loves his son more than anything and works hard doing whatever Johnny will give him so that he can take care of him. Johnny knows about Hayato and had ordered Kame to keep it quiet, and maybe in a decade or so it can be revealed to the public. Kame thinks that’s kind of a dick move to his fans, lying for so long, but he doesn’t make the decisions.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep too until he feels another head on his shoulder, this one much bigger. “Mmrph,” he mumbles.

“Let sleeping turtles lie,” says that familiar voice, and Kame smiles as he shifts both himself and his son into warm arms.

Hayato could sleep through several world wars (Jin claims he gets that from him, too), but this time he wakes right up and focuses his eyes on their guest. “Yuichi-san,” he breathes, face breaking out into a grin.

Kame feels Maru grin into his hair as he kisses his head. “Hey, kid. Is your dad giving you any trouble?”

“Yes,” Hayato replies. “Lots.”

Kame ruffles Hayato’s hair at the same moment Maru ruffles _his_ hair, and he laughs. “What are you even doing here?”

“I was free,” Maru insists. “Usually when you’re free, I’m free.”

Kame just grunts and pretends to watch the rest of the concert. Naturally, Hayato falls back asleep, and that’s when Kame turns around to greet Maru properly. It’s a sweet kiss, innocent but meaningful, and even after all this time, Maru’s lips still leave him tingling.

Hayato isn’t the only secret he’s kept for seven years.


End file.
